This Eager Heart of Mine Was Singing
by breathingINsnowflakes
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine go back to Blaine's house for their first time, Kurt thinks he is ready, but when he panics and runs out halfway through, Blaine has to help Kurt to see that he is all Blaine needs, and Sebastian could never compete. Sexual awakening.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I want this, Blaine, really," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes, a trick that he had perfected despite his extra inches on Blaine. The picture he created was so honest that Blaine should have seen something wrong right away. Kurt had perfected his mask a long time ago, one so similar to Blaine's own that it was sometimes unnerving for him, like stepping back in time and seeing who he was before Kurt had stopped him on the staircase and changed his life. Nowadays Blaine's larger than life smile and exultant puppy persona were more of his reality, not just a façade to hide the scars.

Blaine should have noticed that Kurt's smile seemed a little too familiar.

"I want _you_." Then soft lips were being pressed to his, and Blaine felt the unease melt away, along with any capability to think. It was like this every time his lips met Kurt's; from _that_ kiss, the first kiss where his blood had turned electric in his veins, and he had known that nothing he had just declared to Kurt was an overestimation of any kind; to small, almost absent minded kisses that Kurt placed on his lips before leaving him for any space of time- a trip to the kitchen for a glass of water.

This kiss was progressing quickly though, and suddenly Blaine felt out of his element for what he assumed wouldn't be the first time that night. Blaine being the more tactile of the two was always the one controlling physical acts, with Kurt always attempting to get Blaine to open up and let go of his mask. It was the pattern that their relationship had fallen into, but Kurt would always allow Blaine his silence when topics turned too intense, and Blaine would never push Kurt further than where he was comfortable. Or, he hadn't thought he would. But Kurt was controlling this kiss, and with a fervor Blaine didn't recognize.

Blaine hadn't thought that he would ever pressure Kurt; this was a prerequisite to entering the relationship in the first place, spoken into the darkness along with other unheard promises with the notes of 'Blackbird' replaying in his head. It was only then that he began thinking of what he would even say to Kurt about his feelings; _I've been looking for you forever_. But now, he knew that with all his good intentions and starry-eyed antics, he was still going to screw up.

He couldn't do that again. Not now.

He pulled back from Kurt, and attempted to clear his brain, a difficult feat when Kurt made a whining sound from deep in his chest, and attempted to pull him back in. Blaine's restraint almost faltered. Almost.

"You know I love you, right?" Blaine said looking straight into Kurt's eyes as he waited for the familiar flash that told him more than any three words could. In the darkness of his blackened porch Blaine attributed the lack of reply as enthusiasm when Kurt reattached his mouth to Blaine's, and whispered his reply, "I know, and I love you, too. That's why I know I can do this with you."

The breathy tone that Kurt used did nothing to help clear Blaine's head, but he had to get it out. Kurt let out an indignant sound as Blaine started talking- in what he was pleased to hear was only a slightly dazed voice- and moved his attention to Blaine's neck.

"But I don't want this to be a reaction, Kurt, like some kind of proof that you do want me, or another competition between you and Sebastian, because you know that I only want you, it's always been you- oh-," Blaine's rant was cut off as Kurt reached the collar of his shirt and started pulling it aside, making a pleased sound that he had managed to shut his boyfriend up.

Just as Blaine was going to give up on talking altogether, for the rest of his life if need be, Kurt straightened up to his full height and Blaine felt himself being pushed up against his front door. Blaine didn't think he'd ever been quite this happy to be home. Instead of continuing his path along Blaine's neck, however, Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes almost pleading, contrasting entirely with his completely dominant position, pushed up into Blaine's body.

"Please, Blaine, don't keep trying to talk us out of this. Yes, in the past I might have been a little touchy about the whole sex subject, but we're in love, and this is what people in love do. I want this for us." Kurt's fingertips began a slow trail down Blaine's shoulders as he spoke, running over the smooth material of his shirt, past the crease of his elbow before grabbing his hands. Blaine knew that while his was kissing Kurt, holding Blaine's hands was the thing that Kurt loved most. Blaine was inclined to think of the 'touch of a fingertip' line, but he knew that it was more than that. After years of people being afraid to touch him, Blaine taking his hand that day on the stairs had meant more to him than Blaine thought he'd ever understand.

Then Kurt was kissing him again, and when Blaine decided not to answer in favor of making a small moan, Kurt smiled against his lips.

Blaine reached behind his back for the door handle, and opened it, letting out a startled cry as Kurt's lips disconnected from his as they fell through the doorway.

"Wow, I didn't think that through," Blaine said, as he pulled Kurt more steadily against himself, while flicking on the light switch at the same time. Both boys winced after the prolonged darkness of their make out session, and then they were laughing, and the tension that had been mounting ever since they had left the auditorium disappeared completely.

"I'm taking your lack of brain power right now as a compliment," Kurt said with a smile, reaching up to fix his perfectly styled hair, which Blaine had yet to have the chance to run his fingers through. He would have to correct that.

"Why don't you put a movie in, and we can watch something for a while," Blaine said, releasing Kurt in favor of taking his hand, and leading him to the living room. "I'll get us something to drink. There's no rush tonight, you know."

Kurt's smiled at him, before turning to look at the selection of movies next to the television, and Blaine made his escape to the kitchen. He needed to collect his thoughts without the distraction of Kurt's lips, and arms, and fingers.

Blaine knew that Kurt was very successful at hiding his emotions, but it seemed like this was something that he wanted. Before the whole Scandals fiasco, Kurt had been the one broaching the sex subject. It seemed like this was on his mind long before Blaine had his drunken outburst. This, clearly, was Blaine's problem. He had done the exact same thing before he and Kurt had started dating; he convinced himself that Kurt didn't need a boyfriend, and even after his shameless flirting during Teenage Dream, when he discovered how fragile Kurt was, he backed off in favor of the mentor role. Kurt had told Blaine that he was okay, and if Blaine had of listened, maybe they would have started dating much earlier. But Blaine was always anticipating someone's actions, never listening to them. Those years in public school had taught him that.

Now, though, Blaine had to listen to Kurt. His boyfriend had told him explicitly that he was ready, and here he was, sitting in his kitchen, looking for ways to talk himself out of this.

There was no getting around it; Blaine Anderson was going to lose his virginity.

* * *

Blaine was feeling much more at ease now that they were in such familiar territory; in the past few months, Kurt and Blaine had hardly ever gotten through a full movie without becoming side tracked by each other's lips, kissing furiously until the sound of Burt's footsteps down the hall forced them apart, suddenly becoming incredibly invested in the plot of the movie playing on the screen.

There would be no interruptions now, though. No training one ear on the door at all times, no keeping their moans soft, and most importantly, no reason to stop here. Blaine groaned as Kurt flicked his tongue against his upper lip, and Blaine, in a daring move if he said so himself, pushed himself up so he was now straddling Kurt. Kurt froze only for a second before reaching up to place his hands against Blaine's waist, sliding one up his back to tangle in the few curls coming loose from their gel at the base of his head. Blaine moaned into the kiss, and felt the familiar panic rising as he felt himself begin to harden, fighting the instinct to roll off of Kurt and make an excuse about this really great part of the movie.

He doubted Kurt would have allowed such a move anyway, as he began pulling Blaine closer, sucking Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth and making Blaine push himself even further into Kurt's chest. Blaine then returned the favor by licking over Kurt's top lip, making Kurt drop his hands slightly to Blaine's lower back, as if he wanted to grab Blaine's ass, but couldn't bring himself to.

Blaine moved his attention to Kurt's neck now, and began sucking on the skin right under his ear, moving down in a wet trail. As Blaine reached his pulse point, he gave a small bite, making Kurt cry out and buck his hips ever so slightly up against Blaine's.

Wow. Even in their most intense make out sessions they had never progressed to grinding, in fact, keeping their hips apart as much as allowed. Blaine knew his reason was simply safety. He did not want to freak Kurt out with his arousal, and he was sure that the space was a comfort to Kurt. Now, however, the need for this was completely taken away, and Kurt was initiating it.

Blaine froze up for only a second, pulling back to look at Kurt, whose eyes were wide with surprise at his own actions, before sweeping down to put his mouth against Kurt's again with even more enthusiasm, pushing himself down to meet Kurt's hips. There he could feel it, the line of Kurt's cock against his own, which had hardened completely at Kurt's little thrust, meeting his only slight movements.

"You. Are. So. Hot." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, as Kurt's movements got more and more bold.

Kurt's only answer was a stream of high, breathless moans that Blaine had already vowed to memorize. As their movement started becoming more erratic, Blaine stilled his hips, and looked up at Kurt, who still had his hands placed on Blaine's lower back.

Kurt's eyes opened to look at him, and Blaine was immediately taken aback at how dark they were. Blaine had never seen Kurt look quite so disheveled before; he loved it.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Blaine asked, his voice coming out low and gravely, surprising him with just how turned on he sounded. Kurt must have been surprised too, because his eyes went wide and a shy smile appeared on his face before he nodded. Blaine quickly climbed off of Kurt, and pulled him up from the couch, becoming very aware of his erection being pressed awkwardly in his pants.

Before he could overthink things, Blaine began leading Kurt up the stairs to his bedroom.

When they entered the room, however, Blaine could feel a change in Kurt. Where the couch was comfortable, Blaine's bed was almost unknown territory, and what they were about to do seemed to press against them, making Blaine want to laugh nervously, if just to diffuse the awkwardness.

Kurt released his hand, and made his way to stand against one of the walls, seeming to shrink in on himself, but countered his actions when his lowered voice said, "I brought a condom."

Blaine had stocked up too, doing the awkward store run when Kurt had initiated that sex conversation, but he smiled at Kurt nonetheless. "Great," he said, before moving closer to Kurt and taking his hand again. "You sure about this?" he asked before he could stop himself. Then he winced; he promised himself he wouldn't keep up the constant questions, but he had to hear it one more time.

"Yes, Blaine, are you sure?" Kurt's expression was determined now, and when Blaine nodded his affirmation, Kurt took a deep breath and brought his lips to Blaine's once more. The kiss was very sweet, a contrast to their dirty kisses downstairs, but soon Blaine was pushing Kurt into the wall he was leaning against, and began mirroring Kurt's own actions from outside earlier.

He pulled back, and started leading Kurt back towards his bed, but stopped just next to it.

"Maybe we should, um," Blaine hesitated, and then rushed through his words, "take off a few layers." His reference fell a bit flat, given their discomfort, but he persevered. "Can I take off your shirt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, but instead moved his hands to Blaine's shirt. "You first, though," he said, lifting the material.

Blaine thought he should probably be self-conscious standing there half naked in front of Kurt, but he only felt anticipation, and a sense of openness between them. Kurt was going to see a part of Blaine that no one had seen; he was going to share that with him. Blaine brought his hands up to the buttons on Kurt's vest, and Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Blaine removed that, and then the shirt underneath that. When he was completely bare under Blaine's gaze, his eyes drank in the smooth planes of Kurt's chest.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered, as he dropped his lips to kiss the shoulder that was always hidden under layers of material. With renewed confidence, Blaine pulled back and sat on the bed, gesturing for Kurt to join him. When he did, Blaine started kissing him, rolling himself on top of Kurt, who quickly moved to the side and sat up.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked quickly, trying not to let his nerves show through.

"No, I just-," Kurt turned his head away from Blaine, looking to the door, and then returned his gaze a second later, pulling a condom out of his pocket. "This-we'll need this," he said, in an almost relieved voice.

"Right," Blaine replied, moving along his bed to reach into his drawer, pulling out the new bottle of lube he had bought. "This too, I guess," he said a bit awkwardly. He hadn't asked Kurt what position he wanted to be in yet; Blaine wasn't opposed to anything, and was more than willing to top or bottom depending on what Kurt felt most comfortable with. He was gearing himself up to ask, but stopped when he saw Kurt's expression.

Kurt's eyes were large as he took in the small display now sitting on top of Blaine's drawer, but he shifted back onto the pillows and lay down, looking at Blaine and taking a deep breath as he said, "Come here; kiss me."

Blaine moved forward until he was over Kurt again, and began kissing him, trying his hardest to get across what he was feeling, how happy he was that this was going to happen with Kurt, and he must have succeeded because he could feel Kurt arching up into him, running his hands up and down Blaine's back, touching the newly exposed muscles. Blaine groaned and pushed his hips into Kurt's, resuming the rhythm that they had started downstairs. It wasn't enough, though; in face of what Blaine knew was to come, he had to go further, he had to touch Kurt.

He braced himself on his legs, and ran his hands down Kurt's chest, until he reached the very fine trail of hair below Kurt's navel, and allowed himself the chance to run his fingers through it. Kurt broke away from Blaine's lips and looked toward the condom and lube, but otherwise didn't move.

"Can I?" Blaine asked, bringing his hands to the button of Kurt's jeans, and when Kurt nodded, he undid it, and pulled the zipper down before reaching his hand in and palming the bulge. Kurt couldn't muffle the cry that he let out at the contact, and threw his head back. Blaine, however, was transfixed as he felt the cock under his hand harden even more at his movements, and brought his hand up to pull down the briefs blocking his view. He got one look at the swollen head of Kurt's cock, and had to wrap his hand around it. He moved his hand down the length, giving an experimental twist before Kurt was pulling away, jumping off the bed at an alarming speed.

"Stop!" he shouted, before a look of horror crossed his face. Suddenly he was doing up his jeans, and grabbing his shirt from the pile on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Blaine, I wanted to, I swear, but you were touching me and I didn't know what to do, and I can't-," his voice broke on the last word, and Blaine couldn't tell what expression was on his own face. He was frozen on the bed, watching as Kurt wheeled around and ran out of the door. He could hear a sob come from the hall, before the front door slammed shut; and Blaine was still frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Blaine took a moment to fall backwards into a sitting position on his bed before he began what he knew would be a long night of trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. Before he could even think about what he would say, Blaine grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed Kurt on his speed dial.

Ring.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello, you've reached Kurt Hummel-," Blaine didn't even wait to hear the end of the message before he was hanging up and redialing. Ring. "Hello, you've-," Blaine tried again, but this time it didn't even ring.

With a groan Blaine fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He'd known something wasn't right; he'd felt it. Your first time was supposed to be filled with nerves and awkward glances, but not like it was tonight. Blaine should have seen it, should have seen how uncomfortable Kurt was underneath the false bravado he was portraying. This was why Blaine always anticipated people's actions. It was easier to be safe rather than sorry, and Blaine remembered vividly the last time he had gone against his gut feeling in the parking lot of his old school. Remembered vividly, at least until he could remember no more, and everything went black.

Everything had been going so well, though, Blaine thought to himself. Kurt had honestly seemed like he was enjoying it in the moment, with those breathy moans, and that long cry when Blaine had touched him the first time. It was a noise that Blaine never wanted to forget, but it had all changed when Blaine had actually put his hand on him, without the layers of protection that Kurt kept himself wrapped in.

That had been it, then; what pushed Kurt over the edge. Blaine sat up and moved to put his head on his pillow, right where Kurt had been lying before. He buried his face in the pillow, hoping to find some form of comfort from the faint smell of Kurt that remained. It just wasn't the same. He could still feel the ghost of Kurt's lips on his, but the way they had been wrenched apart made them ache with the abrupt coldness. He turned his head up, and his eyes met the sight of the condom and lube bottle, still on top of his drawer, so big and intimidating from this angle above him. No wonder Kurt freaked out.

Honestly, what was he thinking rushing Kurt straight into this? Kurt had explicitly told Blaine how uncomfortable he was with sex, and Blaine hadn't even thought to talk to Kurt about how it would all play out. But Blaine was the physical one; Kurt the talker. That wasn't fair, Blaine thought to himself, how can I ask Kurt to take on that role? What happened to equal partners? Kurt needed Blaine to guide him in this.

Who said that they had to get straight into penetrative sex first, anyway? Blaine had known for a while that he was ready to go all the way. He had done his research on all aspects of gay sex, and learnt more than he felt was probably necessary, but he had gained confidence in his knowledge, and had been prepared for this moment. Just because he was prepared, though, didn't mean he had to jump in at the deep end.

He could start slow with Kurt; keep things simple, without the added pressure of what was coming next, and they could learn together. That was, if Kurt still wanted to do anything sexual in nature ever again. Or see Blaine ever again.

Blaine grabbed his phone from the end of the bed again, and called his boyfriend, just hoping to hear his voice. When his voicemail came up once again, Blaine couldn't help but feel cheated by the recording. Instead, he opened a new text message and started composing very carefully.

_Kurt, I completely understand if what we did tonight made you uncomfortable, but I just want to make sure that you're okay. I'm coming by tomorrow morning so we can talk. I love you more than you know. –Blaine_

Once Blaine hit send, he got up and put their supplies back into his drawer, where they would stop catching his eye and making his stomach twist uncomfortably. Later, once he was changed and ready for bed, he lay back and closed his eyes, starting a new list of things he would tell Kurt when he saw him tomorrow.

* * *

Blaine was up and freshly showered early the next day, taking a bit more time to make sure that he looked immaculate, and telling himself that he wasn't doing it to make up for anything. His stomach was still in knots, anticipating how this conversation would go, so Blaine decided to skip out on breakfast today. He only managed a small grin while imagining Kurt's reaction to skipping the most important meal of the day.

This was going to be awkward, to say the least. He hoped that Kurt would see where he was coming from, and listen to him. Hell, he hoped Kurt would open the front door for him. With one last look in the hall mirror, Blaine grabbed his keys and almost threw himself through the front door, only to stop short and freeze suddenly when he saw Kurt on his porch, hand raised to knock on the door.

"Oh, hi," Kurt said, dropping his hand to twist his fingers together, not looking Blaine in the eye, instead choosing to stare intently at the floor. "Going somewhere?"

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, "You didn't read my text? I was heading to your house. I was so worried about you, Kurt; I thought I had scared you off completely." At this, Kurt raised his eyes to Blaine's, and replied, "I didn't really feel like talking last night."

"That's fine, we can talk now. Come inside?" Blaine said this last question tentatively, and moved back a few steps so he was in the hallway again. When Kurt made to follow him inside, Blaine lead them to the living room again, thinking he should probably avoid his bedroom for now. Blaine sat down on one of the chairs, expecting Kurt to face him, but instead Kurt remained standing, dropping his hands to his side, and squaring his shoulders as he began saying an obviously planned monologue.

"Okay, Blaine, first off, I need you to know how sorry I am for running out on you last night. I just got so overwhelmed with everything, and I did want it, but I can see now that I'm just not ready, and I can't make myself be ready. I really didn't want to disappoint you, and I need you to know how sorry I am."

Here Blaine made an attempt to stop him, lifting his hands and saying, "Wait just a second, Kurt-," but Kurt interrupted him.

"Wait, Blaine, let me get through this." He took a deep breath, and then continued, "I thought I could do it, because lately I have been thinking about it a lot, I mean, more than I ever did before, but I realized, it's one thing thinking about doing it, and a whole other thing actually doing it.

"But I know that now is the time where we should be experiencing new things, we spoke about this remember? Anyway, I know that you are going to want to get some experience, and I can't be the one to hold you back, so if you wanted to, I won't stop you. Sebastian is obviously interested, and we could take a break, and you could go out and experiment all you want, and if you are still interested in seeing me, without sex, then we can pick up where we left off."

By this stage Blaine was looking at Kurt like he had just grown another head that had suggested he and Rachel elope and move to Mars.

"Obviously, if we get back together I wouldn't want you to carry on seeing him, I don't think my self-esteem is _that_ low…" Kurt continued as if he hadn't just made the most bizarre suggestion Blaine had ever heard. Shaking his head slightly, Blaine realized now was about the place to jump in.

"Kurt! Please stop. I don't even know what to say to that. I don't care if you aren't ready to have sex, I care about _you_. And I definitely don't want to sleep with Sebastian. How late was it when you came up with that plan?"

"Yeah, pretty late," Kurt said evasively.

"Kurt, when you ran out last night I wasn't mad that I didn't get to have sex, I was just so worried that I had hurt you in any way. I tried calling you, and calling you, but there was no answer and I thought that you wouldn't want to see me again."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as he said this, with something akin to wonder on his face, before saying in an incredulous voice, "How late was it when you came up with that idea?"

"Yeah, pretty late," Blaine said with a smile.

"Kurt, I didn't want to sleep with you last night for sex; I wanted to be closer to you. I thought you knew that you're it for me. That's why I was willing to go all the way. But I want you to know that when you're ready, that's when we'll do it. Not because you think it's what I want or need from you, but because we want to give each other something special. I would never waste that on someone I didn't love with all my heart; not on Sebastian.

"I am sorry that you ran away last night though, because I want us to be able to talk things through, and I think we should have a conversation about it. But for now, I want to say that I'm sorry I pressured you to do something that you were uncomfortable with."

"And I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this sooner," Kurt said, looking down at Blaine with a smile. "I think we just had one of those moments that lead to us knowing each other better, and becoming a stronger couple because of it."

Blaine laughed and wrapped Kurt in his arms, saying, "It was bound to happen sooner or later," before reaching up to put his lips to Kurt's in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back, Blaine forced Kurt backwards towards the couch and sat down dragging Kurt next to him.

When Kurt was nestled in his usual spot on Blaine's chest, Blaine brought up what they both knew they would have to talk about.

"Can we talk about what exactly freaked you out last night?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice.

Kurt didn't move his head from Blaine's chest, but answered in a smooth tone, "I think I just built it all up in my head, and I didn't know if I could do it. I really liked what we were doing, and it felt so good, but I couldn't get myself to stop thinking about what was coming next. And when you touched me I just couldn't carry on." Blaine was immensely glad for Kurt's honesty, and ran a soothing hand down his arm while he spoke.

"Yes, I was thinking last night that we moved too fast. I mean, it was kind of forward of us to jump straight into sex, especially considering that this was the first time we had ever been touched. And we didn't talk about it at all before. I'll admit that maybe I was a little too overexcited to have a discussion about it first, but we really should have. Like, we didn't talk about what we were comfortable with in bed, or even who would top or bottom."

Kurt raised his head in surprise. "You'd bottom?" Kurt asked, looking mildly confused.

"Um, yes," Blaine said, "Why?"

"Nothing, I just assumed…" Kurt trailed off, looking slightly ashamed of himself.

"You just assumed that I'd want to top? Do I give off a vibe or something?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt's embarrassment. "Kurt, I want to make you comfortable, and I am perfectly willing to be in _any_ position you'd take me." Blaine couldn't help lowering his eyebrows at Kurt, who immediately started giggling at his tone.

"Back to the point," Blaine continued, "You were okay with what we were doing before that moment though, right?" When Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine as if to say 'obviously', Blaine continued, "Maybe we could start out slow, like what we were doing there, with no expectations, and see how it goes."

"You want us to grind?" Kurt asked with a smile, raising his eyebrow. Well, that was to the point.

"Only if you're comfortable with it, but… yeah." Blaine said, fighting the urge to look down at his hands, instead looking Kurt straight in the eyes. "In time maybe we will work up to sex-sex, but for now we can just appreciate each other like that."

"That sounds good," Kurt said, bringing his lips up to Blaine's.

"Wait, not now," Blaine said, pulling back as Kurt began to up the level of their kiss. "I think that we've got a lot to think over, but right now I just want to be together." Kurt's eyes softened and he snuggled back against Blaine's chest.

"Thank you for this, Blaine. I'm really lucky to have you." Kurt said, closing his eyes and snuggling even closer.

"No, Kurt, I'm the lucky one." Blaine said, holding Kurt a little tighter. Kurt would never understand just how lucky Blaine was to have him. For all of Blaine's friends at Dalton, no one had ever understood Blaine like Kurt did. That was the worst part of Blaine's loneliness; he didn't know what he was missing until his boyfriend had walked into his life and filled the Kurt shaped hole that he didn't know was there.

They sat in silence for a while, just holding one another, before Blaine decided that it was time for him to make breakfast, and lead Kurt to the little island in his kitchen. Once Kurt was seated, Blaine started moving around the kitchen, but was brought back to something Kurt had said earlier.

"So, you think about us having sex a lot?" Blaine said out of the blue, grinning and raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Kurt looked as if he was about to choke, but managed to refrain, "Blaine! God, some tact, would you?" There was a blush creeping down his neck, but he was smiling, "I was in a very fragile place earlier, I'll have you know. Now you're using it against me?"

Blaine's grin only widened, and he replied, "No, it's just that was about the biggest sexual confession I've managed to get from you; it was quite entertaining," he said in a mock formal voice.

"Well, now you've had my cock in your hand, my private thoughts are starting to get slightly more public," Kurt managed to get out.

Blaine only laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Kurt and Blaine went back to school on Monday, nothing was different, but Blaine felt as if he had matured overnight. He suddenly understood what Artie had been talking about when he said that he had never felt like more of a man than after his first time with Brittany. Blaine hadn't lost his virginity, no, but he had done what was important, and become completely aware of not only his own body, but his partner's body, too. That was what sex was about. Blaine had risen to the occasion, he liked to think, and both he and Kurt had stepped out of their comfort zones to discuss their boundaries. Blaine had never felt more comfortable around Kurt.

People had the idea of sex all wrong, Blaine thought to himself. He and Kurt could have had sex that night, but it wouldn't have put them where they were today. Just the sexual act wasn't enough. Look at Finn, Blaine thought, as he walked into Glee Club, where the boy in question was having a debate with Puck about whether or not the size of your fist was the smallest acceptable size for your bicep. He'd had sex, but it hadn't given him what he wanted. His self-esteem didn't dramatically change, he didn't gain an understanding of his partner, and he was about as clueless with girls as he was before.

All this had gone down before Blaine had transferred of course, but he and Kurt talked.

After their discussion, the rest of the weekend passed in a blur of West Side Story performances, and they had barely had time for stolen kisses in between acts, but Blaine knew that they were on the path, and that was good enough for him.

As Blaine sat down on one of the chairs in the front row, however, it seemed that the other members had a different idea. Artie threw Blaine a wink as he rolled in the door, and when Brittany and Santana walked in a minute later, Brittany grabbed Santana's arm excitedly.

"Noticed you and Baby Gay were absent from Wheels' after show shindig, Blainers," Santana drawled as she climbed to one of the seats in the top row.

"Santana said that you and Kurt were trying out each other's unicorn horns," Brittany explained with a serious expression. "I hope everything worked out."

"Yeah, me, too, Britt-Britt," Santana said with a wink to Blaine.

Blaine chose not to dignify that with a response, mostly because Kurt chose this moment to come sweeping into the room, casting only a slightly worried look at a snickering Puck, and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before taking his seat. Blaine definitely wasn't worried about what New Directions thought about his and Kurt's sex life, as long as he never had to utter a word to them about it. The sometimes too open atmosphere in the club was so different to the Warblers that Blaine wondered if he'd ever get used to it. Instead he allowed himself to drift in and out of the lesson that Mr Shue was giving, interspersed with Rachel's self-proclaimed expert opinion.

* * *

When the final bell rang, Blaine hurried to meet Kurt at his locker. Burt was still away at his campaign meetings until Wednesday, and Blaine's own parents would be at work until about seven, so Kurt and Blaine had planned to make the most of their alone time by heading to Blaine's house to watch a movie and try their hand at making some fancy chicken and arugula dish. Kurt loved cooking; Blaine loved feeling domesticated with Kurt.

Kurt was getting his books out of his locker and into his bag when Blaine leaned up against the wall of lockers next to him, and asked, "Ready to head back to my house?" Puck chose this moment to walk by and give Blaine a big thumbs up, nodding his head in their direction.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, thereby missing the display, and smiled at him, "Absolutely."

The car ride back to Blaine's house was horribly lonely for Blaine, Kurt very obviously missing from his passenger seat while he followed in his own car. Blaine compromised by putting in his comfort Katy Perry CD, and singing very loudly the whole drive home.

When they arrived, Kurt jumped out of his car, and took Blaine's hand, leading him inside. "You know, you make even weirder faces when you sing in the car than you do in front of an audience," Kurt said conversationally. "Quite impressive really, I didn't think that was possible." Blaine just looked at him. "I could see you in your rearview mirror," he explained with a smile, "What were you singing?"

Blaine laughed, "Katy Perry. She is a musical genius." Kurt rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen, but he wasn't fooling Blaine; he knew that Kurt had developed an appreciation for at least one of her songs. Instead of answering, Blaine just kissed him.

* * *

After they ate a snack, Kurt and Blaine went into the living room, and turned on the television, Kurt picking some kind of reality show that he claimed was, "…ridiculous, Blaine, I can't believe he thinks that's going to cut it at this stage of the game." Blaine felt himself smiling and agreeing with Kurt, but really he was just appreciating Kurt getting all riled up about the show, and how his eyes lit up with a fire when he started debating. How the tendons in his neck shifted when he glanced at the television, and then back to look at Blaine again. How Blaine had seen the shoulder that it connected to, and the smooth chest below it without all the layers, even if it was only for a short time.

Blaine knew he was getting too easily distracted and forced himself to listen to what Kurt was saying, but it seemed only a moment too late.

"Blaine, did you just hear anything I said?" asked Kurt, all the while obviously fighting to refrain from rolling his eyes.

Instead of answering, Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. Kurt seemed to accept this answer, and sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Blaine to swipe his tongue over his bottom lip, before moving it to press against Kurt's own.

Blaine figured that Kurt was enjoying this just as much as he was, as he pulled Blaine closer until he was seated in his lap, like he had been that night.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine. "I liked this a lot last time."

Blaine nodded and moved his mouth back to Kurt's, sucking his top lip into his mouth before allowing it to be pulled away as Kurt moved back. Instead of stopping, though, Kurt moved his lips to Blaine's neck, heading straight for his pulse point and sucking hard. Blaine threw his head back, giving Kurt more room to carry on doing what he was doing, and to never, ever stop. Blaine moaned as Kurt ran his hands down his back, still stopping by his lower back, and keeping them there.

Blaine began grinding down into Kurt very gently, waiting for a reaction. Nothing, except maybe Kurt sucking just a little bit harder. Blaine knew he was going to have a huge hickey by the time this was over; as if he needed to give New Directions more insight into his and Kurt's sexual exploits. Blaine ground down just a bit harder, enough to add the friction that his cock needed right about now, and was rewarded when Kurt stopped his actions to throw his head back into the couch and moan. Blaine immediately broke out into a huge smile at hearing his boyfriend give such a vocal reaction, and was still smiling when Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's again with more need than before.

Kurt was rocking up into Blaine now, and Blaine shifted slightly to get a better angle before rutting down against him as well. Blaine could hear himself making little breathless grunts against Kurt's lips as the wonderful friction made a bubble of pleasure slowly start to build inside him.

Kurt wasn't making any move to stop their actions, but through Blaine's lust addled mind he thought that he should ask if this was alright, even if he knew that there wasn't a more perfect place in the world. He pulled back to speak, but his change in angle made Kurt's next thrust align perfectly with the head of his cock, and he pushed back hard, moaning without restraint, making Kurt cry out.

"Oh, yes, Blaine," Kurt cried, throwing his head back again, and suddenly Blaine knew he didn't have to ask. Kurt was in rapture, and Blaine was right there with him.

They continued thrusting against each other, and through the multiple layers of clothes Blaine could feel Kurt's cock impossibly hard against his own. Then Kurt pulled back and said in a strangled voice, "I need you to touch me."

Blaine stopped his motions, and stared down at Kurt. "Are you sure?" Blaine asked, his voice low and serious, despite how unbearably turned on he was.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kurt said, now looking Blaine in the eye. "I wasn't ready to go all the way last time, but I'm ready for you to touch me. I need you to."

And Blaine believed him; he could see the honesty clearly in Kurt's eyes, along with the love and trust that had grown to be a permanent fixture when Kurt looked at him.

Blaine nodded, and moved back off of Kurt, sitting next to him and kissing him full and hard once more before moving his eyes down to Kurt's black jeans. He undid the button, and pulled the zip down, mirroring his actions from before and palming over the bulge, before pulling the jeans and briefs down to Kurt's mid-thigh. Kurt wiggled around to help him with the action, and then lay still, his eyes on Blaine as he took in the cock in front of him.

Blaine had gotten only a small glance at Kurt's cock before, and so he was determined to look his full this time. It was long and hard against Kurt's stomach where he was leaning back on the couch, and a dark red color. He could see shiny wetness at the tip, and in that moment all he wanted to do was lick at it. He couldn't though. This was about making Kurt comfortable, and so, instead, he wrapped his fingers around it just under the head, and moved his hand down the shaft. It was slow, and probably making it harder for Kurt when all he needed was more friction, but it was the first cock that Blaine had seen in real life, apart from his own, and he wanted to savor it.

Blaine moved his hand up a bit faster, and glanced up in time to see Kurt shutting his eyes as his head fell back against the couch again. He ran his thumb over the tip, circling it around the slit, before moving it down again, and picking up the pace to something he usually liked.

Kurt was breathing heavily, moans pouring out of his open mouth as his eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Yes, Blaine, oh God, don't stop," Kurt panted, and Blaine had to lean forward and catch his lips in a messy kiss. He had never seen Kurt so open; so unguarded. The people at school never got to see the real Kurt Hummel, and now no one, not even his friends, would see him as exposed as he was right now. It was breathtaking. And Blaine kept moving his hand, faster now.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was close with the way his lips tried and failed to respond to his kiss, simply opening and allowing Blaine to do with them what he would. Blaine pulled back slightly and whispered, "Are you going to come, Kurt?" Kurt made no response except to nod his head slightly, and continue moaning loudly. "Come, Kurt."

Kurt cried out as he came, spilling warm over Blaine's hand as he continued pumping him. Soon, though, Kurt was putting his hand over Blaine's to still his movements, and kissing him, wet and hard.

"That was incredible, Blaine, you don't even-," Kurt just shook his head slightly as if to clear it, and kissed Blaine again.

Blaine was still caught up in the amazing feeling; he had just made his boyfriend come, and it was unbelievable. He didn't even register Kurt's hand trailing down his stomach to his own pants button until it was being undone and his pants being moved out of the way.

When Kurt's hand found his cock for the first time, Blaine felt pure pleasure. He couldn't even take note of Kurt's expression at his first sight of his cock, dropping his head into Kurt's shoulder and moaning with the feeling. Kurt didn't need a build up, he started fast and unforgiving, and it wasn't long before whiteness flooded Blaine's vision, and he bit down on Kurt's shoulder to attempt to muffle his cry as he came.

As he came down from his high, he managed to roll his head to the side and off of Kurt's shoulder, simply leaning against him.

"Wow," he heard Kurt say from next to him, and Blaine finally opened his eyes to find Kurt watching him with an unfathomable expression.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, "Wow. That was incredible, Kurt, thank you."

"No, thank you. I have never come so hard before in my life." Kurt said, as he lifted his hands to wrap around Blaine. He stopped, however, when he saw what they were covered with. "Oh my God, we should clean up." He got up from the couch before Blaine could stop him, and came back a few seconds later with a damp towel. He cleaned his own hands before moving to clean Blaine's.

When they were both clean, and returned to suitable levels of dress, they snuggled close together.

"I'm so glad that you're the one I get to share this stuff with," Blaine said softly into Kurt's chest where he was lying. "Not just because it's sex, and it feels amazing, but because I couldn't imagine trusting someone else with me like this."

"I know how you feel," Kurt said, and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice. "I trust you so much, but I was still freaked out to let you see me so vulnerable."

"It means so much to me," Blaine said, lifting his head to look Kurt in the eyes, "that you did." He smiled before continuing, "I was so terrified to have that talk with you. I felt like you thought I was going to tie you up and make you take it or something." He chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, it might be a bit soon for that. But let's not count that plan out yet, okay?" Kurt replied.

Blaine felt blood rush to his face-as well as some other areas- at Kurt's words. "What?" Blaine spluttered, trying not to let Kurt know how turned on he was already from the thought.

Kurt just laughed. "Love you, Blaine."

Blaine snuggled back down onto Kurt's chest.

"Love you, Kurt."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Burt and Carole got back from their trip, Kurt and Blaine found themselves with a lot less time to be alone together. It seemed like wherever they went, one of Kurt's family members followed. It couldn't have always been like this, Blaine thought to himself. The truth was, it probably had been, but after they had finally opened themselves up and experienced a new level of intimacy, Blaine found himself just wanting another opportunity to make his boyfriend moan. But it was a lot simpler to act casual when they were forced apart during a make out session, and Blaine was not going to risk Burt walking in on them in any state of undress.

So, he waited.

On Kurt and Blaine's weekend date night, instead of in the back row of the movie theatre with his boyfriend, Blaine found himself sitting on the couch in Kurt's living room. Kurt had begged for Blaine to let them stay in and watch a special on Stephen Schwartz, and along the way it had turned into a family affair. Carole, Burt, and even Finn were all spread out around the living room, Carole making comments with Kurt, and Burt and Finn waiting anxiously for the commercial breaks so that they could check the score on the game.

Blaine, though, was content to simply sit as close to his boyfriend as publicly acceptable, tracing patterns on the inside of his wrist, and smiling to himself every time he traced high enough and Kurt gave an involuntary shiver. In these moments, Kurt would look over at Blaine, and give him that heavy lidded, content smile that made Blaine go slightly lightheaded.

This relaxed, homely environment made Blaine feel more at ease than he had felt at his own house for a while.

After the show, Kurt and Blaine were content to sit around with Kurt's family, talking about school, and Burt's campaign, and Carole's patients. After a while, though, Burt got up, and walked out of the room, returning with a large pile of blankets and sheets.

"It's pretty late, Blaine, I think maybe you should just sleep on the couch tonight. I don't want you on these roads so late." Burt said looking at Blaine. Then he looked towards his son, "But that means you're upstairs, in your room. Got it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his father, but smiled all the same. "Got it."

Blaine wondered if Kurt had told his father that Blaine's parents were out of town again. Either way, Blaine really appreciated it.

* * *

When everyone else had gone to bed, Burt with a pointed look at the stairs, Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Night," he said softly.

"Oh, no," Blaine said, taking one of Kurt's hands from his shoulder and clasping it tightly in his instead. He lifted himself off of the couch. "It's date night, Mister Hummel. How rude would it be of me to not walk you to your door?" Blaine gave Kurt an intense look, daring him to disagree.

"Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes, but his lips pulled up at the corners. "We're already inside."

Blaine looked around the room, a mock-thoughtful expression on his face, before settling his gaze on Kurt again. "Hmm, a new drop off point?"

With that he pulled Kurt toward the stairs at a startling speed, almost tripping him in his attempt to rush up, and completely ignoring his shouts, before slowing to a dawdling pace once they reached the hall. Blaine began swinging their arms exaggeratingly as they walked, and said, "I had a really great time tonight, Kurt."

"Oh my God, you're insane," Kurt said, but he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at his boyfriend's antics.

"You love it," Blaine replied smugly.

"I love _you_." Kurt stopped outside his bedroom door. "Should I kiss you goodnight, then?"

"It's the least you could do," Blaine returned, before leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against Kurt's. Several seconds later, when sneaking into Kurt's room started sounding like a perfectly good idea regardless of the punishment if they were caught, Kurt pulled away.

"Goodnight," Blaine said softly, not wanting to disturb the silence of the moment.

Kurt hesitated, and then pressed his lips very quickly to Blaine's once more. "Night," he replied, and opened his door, smiling hugely before slipping behind it.

Blaine couldn't help but mirror his boyfriend's smile as he made his way back downstairs to get ready for bed… couch.

* * *

Blaine was drifting comfortably in his blanket nest on the couch when he heard the sounds of someone moving down the stairs. Blaine's first thought was that it was Finn heading to the kitchen for a snack or something, but after a few seconds he realized that the sound was too stealthy. It had to be Kurt.

The romantic in Blaine was immediately triggered when he saw Kurt walk into the room, hands outstretched slightly with only the moonlight to make his way with.

"Moonlit rendezvous?" Blaine asked softly, as Kurt continued in his silent attempt to get to the couch.

"You're awake," Kurt said, giggling slightly as he knelt to the ground by Blaine's head, resting his own head on his arms at the edge of the couch.

Blaine took a moment to appreciate the closeness between them, feeling his boyfriend's presence, despite not touching him, and being unable to see more than the faint outline of his face.

"Yeah," Blaine said, before sitting up, and making space for his boyfriend to sit. When he pulled Kurt up and onto the couch, he immediately snuggled into his boyfriend, letting him stroke his freshly washed hair. "I'm glad you came down to visit me."

"I had to," Kurt said, "I can't sleep with you under me."

Blaine grinned and raised an eyebrow at this, but doubted that Kurt could see it in the black of the room. It seemed he didn't need to, however, because he rushed to add, "Not like it sounded!" Kurt huffed, and then said, "You know what I mean. The room below me."

Blaine laughed quietly, before saying, "I know. I was struggling to fall asleep tonight too, but you're a good distraction."

"Distraction, huh?" Kurt said, leaning in closer to Blaine. "How do you propose I distract you?"

Despite the question, Kurt seemed to require no answer as he pushed his lips to Blaine's, grabbing his shoulders to bring him closer. It was a slow kiss, Kurt opening Blaine's mouth with his tongue, and touching it softly to the roof of his mouth, allowing Blaine to melt into the touch.

They kissed like this for a while, their perfected rhythm of back and forth, appreciating the touches that didn't venture further down than the hard muscles around shoulder blades, and that ticklish spot between those ribs.

It was only when Kurt began trailing his hands down the line of Blaine's hard stomach, stopping only to fiddle with the drawstring of his pajama pants, that Blaine realized Kurt's intentions.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, pulling back and breaking the kiss, "What're you doing?"

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt replied, and yeah, okay, maybe it was obvious, but something occurred to Blaine, and he wanted to make his feelings clear.

"Kurt, I love you, you know that, and I try to show you in as many ways as I can just how much you mean to me. I've never been closer to a person than I am to you, and not just as a boyfriend. You know how my friends treated me after I came out, before I went to Dalton. But with you…this love feels unconditional. Kurt, you will always be my best friend first."

Blaine didn't know where these words were coming from, but he felt the need to get this great emotion from his chest. Kurt, however, was remaining silent through this little speech, but Blaine knew he had Kurt's full attention from the way that Kurt squeezed the hand in his just a bit. A comforting gesture. Blaine took a breath, and then continued.

"But with us being more physical with our love, I'm scared." Blaine wanted to look down at his words, hide his face, but the darkness of the room made it so much easier to confess his inner thoughts, a layer of protection from his own emotions. "I don't want to lose what we grounded our relationship on, in exchange for getting off whenever we are together."

He could feel Kurt wanting to interject many times during his speech, but Blaine was grateful that he allowed him to finish his thoughts before replying.

"Blaine, I'm sure a lot of people worry about that when they start out as friends. It's the whole 'let's not ruin what we have' thing. You've used a variation of that line, Blaine." Blaine remembered coffee shops and cut out hearts that were, in his opinion, just on the right side of tacky. "But getting together didn't ruin us, right? It just made us stronger. This is the same thing."

Kurt paused before speaking again in a slightly strained voice. "Yes, I'm surprised at just how much I want you. Since that night it's pretty much all I think about." Blaine couldn't help but feel very inappropriate relief at his boyfriend's words. It wasn't just him then. Kurt continued, "But I know that we can have that, and still be able to laugh at Mr Shue's latest vest atrocity, or have date nights right here on this couch."

Blaine felt better at Kurt's words. Blaine often had the feeling that what they had was special, different to high school romances, but Kurt's affirmation made a warmth spread through his chest.

"Thank you," Blaine said, as he put his lips to Kurt's again, soft and lingering.

"For what?" Kurt replied against Blaine's lips, but Blaine knew that he understood. Blaine's show of confidence was the best way to hide his insecurity, but it was being exposed more and more when he was around Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine continued their slow kisses, tracing each other's mouths until they drifted to sleep, still wrapped in each other.

* * *

Kurt was kissing him, running his hands down over his thighs in light barely there touches. Hot breath in his ear, tender licks and nips to his collarbone. Then Blaine could feel a buildup of pleasure, not pinpointed to any part of his body, more like a vague haze of bliss that added to the dream state he was in.

Then, the pleasure became sharper, and Blaine could feel a smooth hand moving over his erection, pumping him hard and fast, pulling him from sleep.

"Oh," Blaine's mouth was already open in a cry before he could comprehend what was happening. He opened his eyes to see Kurt leaning towards him, surrounded by a view of the living room, dulled in the early morning light. Kurt kissed him, silencing the moans that were pouring out of Blaine's open mouth, keeping his hand in time to Blaine's small involuntary thrusts.

"Morning," Kurt said, pulling back slightly, slowing his hand slightly. "Okay, I know that getting off isn't what we want to base our relationship on, but you had a problem and I thought I could help. _That's_ what it's based on."

Blaine loved this logic. He could only nod his head in agreement, while he pulled Kurt in to kiss him again. It was another few seconds before he broke the kiss, remembering where they were. He threw his head to look at the doorway, but Kurt tipped it back to look at him again.

"It's really early, no one's awake yet."

That was all Blaine needed to know, completely releasing himself to the pleasure and moaning, his hips moving even faster against the tight fist of Kurt's hand. When the pressure in his stomach began coiling tightly, Blaine threw his head back with a slightly muffled shout, "Kurt!"

Kurt's hand kept moving up and down his length as Blaine started coming, eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open in a silent scream. When his panting breath started to slow, he opened his eyes and found Kurt staring at him with an awed expression.

"You don't know how incredibly hot you look when you come," Kurt said, his voice almost shaking with arousal. Blaine, however, felt his cheeks flush at the compliment, and he sat up, pulling his pants up as he did. When he was covered again, Blaine sat forward putting his lips against Kurt's neck.

In between kisses, Blaine whispered, "That was a really great way to wake up, thank you."

While Kurt hummed his acknowledgement, Blaine moved his hand to palm over Kurt's own erection, causing him to whine from the back of his throat. When he moved his hand to toy with the waistband of Kurt's pants, Blaine whispered in his ear, "Do you think we could try something new?"

Kurt opened his eyes to look at him, and Blaine elaborated, "I want to suck you off."

At Kurt's wide eyed look, Blaine hastened to add, "But only if you're comfortable with it. It's just something that I've wanted to do for you."

Kurt nodded his head slowly, and leaned back into the couch, giving Blaine a small smile.

"Yes, I want you to," he said.

Blaine hastened to get his feet untangled from their blanket nest, and moved to rest on the floor between Kurt's legs. He slowly pulled down Kurt's pajama pants, lifting his shirt too, until it was resting just above his belly button. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's erection, and gave it a few pumps, leaning down to kiss his way down the trail of hair leading from his navel to his flushed cock.

Blaine eyed the swollen head of Kurt's cock, taking in the steady stream of precome leaking from the slit, and leaned his head forward until his hot breath touched over it. Kurt was fidgeting under his scrutiny, but cried out loudly as Blaine moved his tongue to lick over the head. Blaine quickly retreated, turning his head to look toward the door, making sure that they were still undisturbed. Blaine could see that it was still very early judging from the light filtering in, but he couldn't afford for Kurt to wake up anyone in the house.

"Kurt, you are going to have to be quieter," Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded his head wildly before softly saying, "Sorry, I'm trying, it just feels so amazing already."

At this praise, Blaine smiled and moved his head back to Kurt's cock, still held in his grasp. He moved his lips over the head, exploring the texture and taste with his mouth, before backing off to lick a line up the full length of Kurt's erection.

Kurt was moving his head from side to side, muffled groans escaping his lips at Blaine's movements. Blaine, for one, was very much enjoying this teasing, getting more and more used to the taste of Kurt on his tongue, appreciating the way he throbbed when Blaine wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly.

This wasn't enough though. Blaine wanted this to be amazing for Kurt, and so he left his hand where it was wrapped around the base of Kurt's cock, and started sinking his mouth down even further along his length. He could feel Kurt struggling to keep his hips still under his movements, and Blaine really appreciated that as he forced himself down.

His jaw was stretched rather uncomfortably and his lips were being pulled awkwardly as he tried to keep them over his teeth. All too soon, Blaine realized that he couldn't fit any more of Kurt's length into his mouth, and used his free hand to measure how much he had left out. Blaine tried not to let his disappointment show; this was his first blowjob after all. In the past, if Blaine came across something that he was not naturally good at, he worked until he was. He could work on this.

Blaine raised his lips towards the head of Kurt's cock again, sucking hard, and was surprised when Kurt started thrashing above him.

"Oh, God, yes," Kurt was panting into the stillness of the house. "Blaine!"

Blaine suddenly felt about ten million times better about himself, and started moving up and down on Kurt's cock a bit faster. It seemed like Kurt was really enjoying himself, and as Blaine tried to lift his head slightly to look at Kurt, he saw his eyes fixed on Blaine, watching the rise and fall of Blaine's lips around his cock. It was always surprising to Blaine how praise from Kurt made him feel. He was untouchable right now.

Soon, Blaine noticed that with every time his lips went down around Kurt, he was able to take more into his mouth. It still wasn't up to the standards that Blaine had set for himself, but he was getting better already.

Blaine was in the zone, swiping his tongue around Kurt, but was brought back by Kurt reaching his hands forward and tangling them in his hair. Kurt was tugging at the curls, and Blaine's first thought was oh, that's nice, don't stop that, but then he realized that Kurt was trying to get him to back off.

"Blaine, I'm close, Blaine!" Kurt was saying, but Blaine had a plan for how this was going to go, and he had always known that he wanted to swallow his first time. Blaine attempted to say something like this to Kurt, but instead what came out was a muffled sounding, "wannnnnnssp" from around his cock.

At the vibrations of Blaine's voice, Kurt threw his head back, and Blaine quickly pulled his lips back to the head as Kurt started coming with a drawn out cry. Blaine started moving the hand at the base of Kurt's cock quickly up and down, helping him through it. Blaine took only a second to appreciate the taste of Kurt on his tongue before he was swallowing, only a few trickles escaping his mouth, running down his lips and chin. It was the most erotic thing Blaine had ever done.

When Kurt was spent, Blaine moved his mouth away, and cleaned up his face with a finger, trailing it over the lines of come, and putting it into his mouth to suck it clean. Kurt was just looking at Blaine with an incredulous expression, before Blaine moved to sit right next to him, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him on the mouth. Kurt moaned into the kiss, a soft, tired sound, and then pulled back to whisper, "That was amazing. Blaine, it was incredible, I can't even-," but was silenced when Blaine put his lips back on Kurt's.

"Thank you," Blaine said, the compliments making his head swim._ He_ had done that for his boyfriend, and it was amazing.

When Kurt started dozing against Blaine's chest, Blaine didn't wake him. He just wanted to keep him close, everything that they had just done making Blaine ache for knowing that Kurt would have to go back to his room soon to resume the façade. But for now, he kept his arms around his boyfriend, and one ear trained on the door, ready for any sounds to break the silence of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaine was hidden in an empty classroom at school a few days later, the door open slightly so that he could spot Kurt coming past. Blaine knew that Kurt had a free period this hour, and so he had texted him to meet him in the hall. Honestly, Blaine was meant to be in history right now, but the classes were so much easier at McKinley that he thought he could miss this one.

He should be coming this way round about… now!

As Kurt walked past the door, Blaine pushed it open, grabbing his boyfriend's arm, and pulled him sideways through the doorway. Kurt gave a loud squeal in surprise, but when he saw Blaine slamming the door shut behind them, he started laughing.

"Oh my God, Blaine, you could have invited me in, the hallway's deserted," he said, giggling. "What's with the covert operation?"

"I like to think it adds a little thrill," Blaine said, moving in close to his boyfriend and pressing their lips together. Kurt returned the kiss for a few seconds, before pulling back.

"I know this is your plan and everything, but in a few minutes we're going to be rudely interrupted by a group of very surprised French students," Kurt said, grinning at Blaine.

"Damn, my amazing plan foiled," Blaine said, dropping his head forward onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, if you're determined to skip class and make me your accomplice, I guess we could move this to the choir room," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and leading him out the door. "It should be empty right now."

Kurt's pace was much too slow for Blaine's liking, so he sped ahead of Kurt, keeping their hands intertwined, pulling him down the hallways to the choir room. He stopped just outside the doorway, however, turning around quickly with a finger on his lips to silence Kurt's laughter. They could hear an already fully fledged argument going on inside, and Kurt leaned forward, whispering to Blaine, "It's Finn and Rachel."

Sure enough, Blaine could make out Rachel's voice, getting higher and higher as she continued to yell at Finn.

"It's not just about the song, Finn, though you never listen to me about that either! You never listen to me at all!" Rachel shouted, only to be silenced by Finn's voice.

"What? Rachel, I'm always listening to you. You were the one who suggested this song, and all the other songs this year. This isn't about me not listening to you! This is about you not wanting to talk to me about what happened." They could hear the squeak of a chair against the floor, before Finn's voice returned, sounding much closer to the door. "I'm going, call me when you calm down."

Kurt and Blaine could hear Finn coming towards the door, throwing it open amongst Rachel's screams of, "I'm not perfect, Finn, stop trying to make me!" He paused upon seeing Kurt and Blaine outside the door.

"Cool off, I'll bring you some warm milk later at home. Maybe we can talk?" Kurt said, looking up at Finn. He nodded his agreement, before walking off, his shoulders slumped. At Blaine's questioning look, Kurt shrugged and said, "He's more receptive when we give him a chance to calm down. Rachel, however, will continue to freak out; I think we should talk to her."

Blaine nodded before carefully entering the choir room. Rachel was sitting on one of the chairs, pointedly not looking at them, but at Kurt's careful question of, "Rach?" she looked up and let her expression fall into one of complete dejection.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, as they moved to sit next to her.

"I don't know, we- we've been fighting a lot lately." Rachel said, moving one hand up to cover her eyes. "I can't help it; I just don't know how to talk to him anymore." Rachel removed her hand to wipe off the tear that had begun rolling down her face.

"But, why?" Kurt asked, "You guys were getting along so well, no drama this year."

Rachel lifted her eyes to look at Kurt and Blaine, and whispered, "Can I tell you guys something?" At the boys' nodding, Rachel took a deep breath and continued.

"The night West Side Story opened, I went home with Finn, and we were going to go all the way. You know, have sex," Rachel elaborated unnecessarily. "But… I couldn't do it," Rachel said this in a rush, before continuing. "I just freaked out and left, and I couldn't tell you, Kurt, 'cause we weren't talking, but now I feel like it's all he's thinking about, and I'm taking it out on him, I know I am." Rachel ended her little rant by dropping her face into her hands again.

"Whoa, Rachel, slow down." Blaine said, holding his hands up. "Did you talk to him about it? Like, tell him how you felt?"

"No," Rachel said, looking at her hands where they were folded in her lap. "Finn's not a virgin, he won't understand. He's had sex with Santana; of course it's going to make me feel insecure!" Rachel resumed her dejected expression. "I know it's stupid and not talking to him is going to push him further away from me, but I just don't know what to say." Rachel sighed, "You guys wouldn't understand, you always know exactly what the other's thinking, nothing like this would happen to you."

Blaine looked at Kurt and raised his eyebrow, grinning as Kurt's face flashed crimson, and he attempted to steer the conversation.

"Yes, well," he said, "Blaine and I have learnt how not talking to each other can hurt a relationship. Communication is really important, Rachel, especially with Finn. You know he wouldn't understand half the things that went on at this school if we didn't spell it out for him."

Blaine jumped in saying, "What you need to do is text him to meet you somewhere, and tell him straight what happened that night, because I'll bet he's really confused about it. Explain why you left, and maybe you guys can work through it."

"Yeah, you guys will probably be stronger for this. It's your opportunity to be mature and not resort to a Barbra song to work out your issues," Kurt said, before taking Rachel's hand in his. "You'll work this out, I know you will."

"Thank you, you guys," Rachel said, standing up and leaning over them. "I'm going to hug you now."

After their group hug, Rachel left, saying she was going to text Finn to come to her house to talk after school. Blaine immediately sidled up to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him.

"Well, alone at last," Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt smiled, but said, "Sorry, honey, but it looks like our time is up. Unlike you, I actually have to get to class if I want to graduate."

"Fine," Blaine pouted, and Kurt took that opportunity to kiss his protruded lip.

"Finn won't be home after school, you should come over," Kurt said, as he made his way to the door. "We can pick up where we left off." Kurt winked at Blaine before heading out the door, leaving Blaine with a big smile on his face, and absolutely no incentive to go to his next class.

* * *

When they arrived back at Kurt's house after school, they were barely through the door before Blaine had his lips on Kurt's. He pushed Kurt back against the door, holding him in place by grabbing his hands and securing them to the wall at his shoulders, while he kissed down the side of his neck. As he felt Kurt hardening against him, Blaine moved his thigh between Kurt's legs, separating them, before pushing it against Kurt's cock. Kurt soon got the message, and started grinding down on his thigh, moaning at the friction.

Blaine moved his lips over Kurt's neck, sucking hard at the skin just below the collar of his shirt, before biting hard to stain it dark. Kurt cried out, bucking more furiously against Blaine, trying to get as much relief as he possibly could. Blaine was very hard by this point, his cock pressed against Kurt, gaining friction every time Kurt thrust up against him.

Then Kurt was breaking Blaine's hold on him, and leading him up the stairs towards his bedroom. When they reached Kurt's room, they were back on each other's lips, kissing hard and wet, while trying to maneuver their way to Kurt's bed. When Blaine's legs hit the mattress, he let himself fall back, pulling Kurt on top of him, not allowing their lips to disconnect.

Kurt put his legs on either side of Blaine, and started pushing his body down into him, making his cock ache at the friction that was both so good and not enough.

"I was thinking," Kurt said, "What you did to me last time? I want to return the favor."

"You sure?" Blaine asked, while his mind was already screaming _yes_.

Kurt nodded, moving his hands down Blaine's chest, before saying, "I was also hoping I could take your shirt off."

Blaine nodded, and lifted his arms up, allowing Kurt to lift the material up and over his head. Before he could mention anything, Kurt was lifting his own shirt off, and moving his lips to Blaine's exposed chest. Blaine's hands moved to trace the soft skin of Kurt's back, feeling the shifting muscle as Kurt positioned himself over him.

Kurt began trailing kisses down Blaine's chest, before placing one directly over his left nipple. He then let his tongue circle the hard nub, sucking it into his mouth, before moving to do the same to his right. Blaine could not believe the feeling, throwing his head back into the pillows, and screwing his eyes shut.

"Kurt," he moaned, thrusting his hips slightly as the pressure became too much.

Kurt moved his lips down, not kissing anymore, just running them over the skin, exploring the feel of Blaine's stomach under them. When he reached Blaine's button, he undid it, pushing down his pants and underwear, before shrugging and undoing his own pants, not taking them off, just releasing the pressure on his cock. He eyed Blaine's erection, before grabbing it with one hand, and immediately sinking his mouth down around it.

As the heat surrounded Blaine's cock, he was sure that his vision went white for a few seconds. He cried out immediately, his voice breaking as he tried to draw breath around the pleasure. Kurt was bobbing his head, not sinking very far down his length, but far enough to make Blaine's head thrash where he was lying on the bed.

Blaine was trying to keep his hips very still, knowing he would definitely choke Kurt if he were to give into the intense need to thrust up into his mouth, but tiny movements kept slipping through his guard. As his hips lifted to follow Kurt's mouth up yet again, Kurt put one arm over him, holding him down.

The slide of Kurt's mouth over him was amazing, and Blaine could feel Kurt's tongue as it twisted and circled under the base of his cock. His moans were coming continuously now, and Blaine seemed unable to get enough oxygen in each breath, panting to take in as much as he could with each lungful.

Then Kurt pushed himself down a bit further, Blaine moaning even louder as new skin was covered by the wet heat of Kurt's mouth, but it must have been too much, because the next second Kurt was pulling off, coughing loudly.

Blaine sat up, trying not to focus on the chill of the room on his wet cock after the heat of Kurt's mouth. "Kurt, damn, are you okay?" he said, taking in Kurt's attempts to control his coughing and his watering eyes.

"No, I'm fine," Kurt said, the last of his coughs coming to an end. "Just a little over ambitious, I think."

He pushed Blaine back onto the bed again, crawling down his body before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth once more. Blaine was sure that he would never see anything as sexy as Kurt sucking on the end of his cock, his cheeks flushed and eyes closed, looking like it was the most important thing he would ever do. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt just how amazing it felt, how unbelievable his mouth was, how lucky he was to have him, but all that he managed was a strangled sounding scream as Kurt pushed his lips down around him again, speeding up the movement of his mouth.

Kurt moaned around him at Blaine's cry, and took the hand that was not wrapped around the base of Blaine's cock, and pushed it into his own underwear. Blaine could see him fisting himself, not stopping the pace of his movements on Blaine's own cock. The sight was so incredibly hot that Blaine threw his head back, coming as he called out Kurt's name in warning.

Spots of white were taking over his vision, and even when Blaine felt himself coming down from his high, he felt like a deadweight. He could feel Kurt pulling off of him and doing up his pants, before moving up to lie next to him, but he was unable to lift his head from where it lay on the pillow. It was only when Kurt lay his head on his chest that Blaine mustered the strength to open his eyes, finding Kurt looking up at him.

"So, you liked it?" Kurt asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Oh my God, Kurt, your mouth..." Blaine was sure he had planned on saying something a little more eloquent than that, and screwed up his face in confusion at his own words. "Wait…"

Kurt just started laughing, though, saying, "I know, it's okay."

Blaine lifted his arm up to roll Kurt off of him, saying, "Wait, I didn't finish you-," but Kurt was pushing him back down to resettle on his chest.

"Don't worry, I came just after you. You sounded so hot, I finished myself off." Kurt said, closing his eyes where he was lying.

Blaine took a moment to appreciate just how blunt Kurt sounded while talking about getting himself off right in front of Blaine, even if he was barely conscious at the time.

"We've come a long way with this stuff, huh?" Blaine said. "I mean, being able to talk so openly about all this. Remember when you wouldn't even talk about sex in general?"

"Yeah, well I meant what I said to Rachel earlier about communication." Kurt said simply. "If you can see me like this, I should be able to talk to you about it." Kurt paused before continuing. "That doesn't mean I don't get embarrassed or self-conscious about it, I just know I don't have to when I'm with you."

"So you would tell me if we were doing something that you were uncomfortable with? Like what we did right now, you were okay with that?" Blaine said, looking at Kurt who was pushing himself up on Blaine slightly to see him better.

"Yes, Blaine," he said, sighing slightly.

"Good, 'cause it was amazing." Blaine said, letting his head drop back again.

Blaine could feel Kurt's silent laughter against his chest, and he brought his arms tight around his boyfriend.

* * *

The next day Kurt and Blaine walked into glee club hand in hand, and sat down on the risers.

"Okay, you guys," Mr Shue said, clapping his hands together, "Who wants to start us off today?"

Almost everyone immediately turned to Rachel, waiting for her declaration of what perfect song she had prepared as a contender for sectionals, but she just shook her head, remaining where she was with Finn's arm wrapped around her.

"Not us. Finn's picking a duet for us to sing later this week," Rachel said, leaning further into Finn's embrace. Finn just returned her dopey grin.

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, Kurt, I'm heading to the garage for a bit, they need me to go over some stuff from when I was in DC," Burt said, sticking his head through the door to Kurt's room.

Like requested, Kurt and Blaine were lying on Kurt's bed finishing their respective homework assignments with the door halfway open.

"Okay, Dad, see you later," Kurt said, looking up from his textbook briefly, before returning to scanning the pages.

Burt stood in the doorway for a second longer, fiddling with the baseball cap on his head before saying, "Carole will be home in two hours, so… be good, boys." With that he backed out of the doorway, making his way down the stairs before calling out, "See you later!"

Blaine looked back down at his notes as he heard the front door slam shut, but suddenly they were gone from his view. Kurt had picked up all of their textbooks and papers, and was now dropping them unceremoniously to the floor.

"Hey!" Blaine said, looking up at Kurt. "What are you-," but he couldn't complete his sentence before Kurt was pulling Blaine up by his forearms and wrapping them around his own waist.

"Kiss me, instead," Kurt said, and his eyes were so mischievous that Blaine had to give in, kissing him hard, sucking on his bottom lip and teasing Kurt's tongue out into his mouth. He dragged his hands around Kurt's waist, holding him tight against himself, so that he could feel every small exhalation that Kurt released when he sighed into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt's hands were traveling up and down Blaine's back, before moving up to wrap in the small curls that would never hold in their gel at the base of Blaine's head. Blaine moaned as Kurt tugged on them gently, before moving his hands to the bottom of Kurt's sweater, lifting it to slide his hands underneath the material. Blaine could feel the strong muscles of Kurt's back shifting under his touch as he ran his hands along his spine. Then Kurt's mouth started the descent down Blaine's jaw to his neck, and Blaine gasped, digging his nails into the skin of Kurt's back.

Kurt groaned and threw himself backwards onto his bed, dragging Blaine on top of him. Blaine had to say that he very much enjoyed this new position, because he could suddenly feel every involuntary thrust and roll of Kurt's body against his own, and he hastened to return the pressure, feeling Kurt growing harder in his pants.

Blaine groaned as Kurt pushed up into him again, and the pleasure began taking over his senses. Suddenly the clothes separating them seemed impossibly thick, and Blaine knew he had to feel Kurt's skin against his own; the lines of Kurt's muscles under his fingers. He made quick work of Kurt's shirt, helping him wriggle out of it while maintaining their horizontal position, before taking off his own shirt. He felt overwhelmed by Kurt's kisses, like any second away from his lips was a lifetime, and he rushed to reattach his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt immediately opened Blaine's mouth with his lips, before thrusting his tongue in, drawing a long moan from Blaine. His hands were running along Blaine's back now, stroking languidly up and down. Then, all at once, Kurt's hands were cupping Blaine's ass, digging into the flesh hard, and squeezing.

"Kuuuurt," Blaine cried out, pushing back into the pressure. At Blaine's reaction, Kurt began kneading into the muscle, and Blaine could feel himself getting impossibly more turned on by his enthusiasm.

"Blaine, I love your ass," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "I've wanted to do this for such a long time. When you wear those tight pants…" Kurt trailed off, moving his lips to nip lightly at Blaine's neck instead. Blaine groaned at his words, and started moving his hips faster against Kurt's, his breaths coming in pants now.

Blaine knew that Kurt had been building up to this moment for a while now, and it seemed funny to him that he could suck Blaine off, but it had taken this long to feel out Blaine's ass. Blaine couldn't deny that he had spent many of Mr Schue's booty camp lessons simply watching Kurt's butt as he danced along to the beat, and so it made him smile to know that he hadn't been alone in his staring. His thoughts, however, stopped there when Kurt thrust up hard and let out a high cry, and Blaine was forced to concentrate on not coming in his pants.

Kurt's hands lifted up to the waistband of Blaine's jeans, and dipped underneath, before pulling out completely, and going straight for Blaine's pants button. He undid it easily, rolling the pants down and off, before rolling them over so that he could take off his own.

Their underwear was soon discarded as well, and they were still thrusting against each other, but now Blaine could really feel the heat and hardness of Kurt's cock against his own. Kurt's hands were wandering down Blaine's back and to his ass again, and suddenly a thought occurred to Blaine, and it was so tempting that it completely took over his mind.

Blaine ripped his mouth away from Kurt's and slowed down his thrusting, pulling back to look into Kurt's eyes.

"You can touch me there if you want," Blaine said, his voice coming out rough and low, surprising him with how turned on he sounded. He saw Kurt's eyes darken, even as he made a questioning noise from the back of his throat. "You can finger me," he elaborated, pushing back into Kurt's hands as if in explanation. "If that's something that you wanted," he finished, feeling slightly self-conscious all of a sudden, but he could see the effect that his words were having on Kurt.

"I want to," Kurt said, "I really want to try, if you're okay with it." Kurt's hips were moving against Blaine's again, slowly, almost as if Kurt hadn't noticed the movement.

"I'm more than okay with it," Blaine said, and rolled off of Kurt quickly, before pulling at Kurt's arm to move him on top of him.

"Okay," Kurt said, and leaned down to put a kiss against Blaine's lips before moving back again just as quickly. "We need lube," he said as explanation, reaching into his nightstand to retrieve a bottle, still wrapped in plastic, and obviously never opened. Kurt quickly removed the plastic, and opened it to remove the seal, before looking up at Blaine nervously.

"You'll tell me if I'm doing something wrong?" Kurt said, and Blaine immediately sat up and moved to sit next to his boyfriend, rubbing a hand along his back.

"Kurt, don't worry about this," Blaine said softly. "I trust you completely, and I'll talk you through it if you need me to." Blaine paused before adding, "I've done this to myself quite a few times, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine in interest, giving him a look that Blaine could only describe as smoldering, before leaning in and kissing him fiercely. They kissed like this for a while, before Blaine felt the need growing white hot inside him again, and he moved back along the bed to lean against the pillows. Kurt whined at their separation, and followed Blaine down the bed, his hand moving down Blaine's stomach and finding his cock, firmly fisting it and making Blaine moan.

Blaine knew that if they were going to do this, they had to do it now or he wasn't going to last at all, so he bent his knees around Kurt, and shifted his hips so that he was in an easy position. He grabbed Kurt's hand from his cock, but couldn't hold back a discontented noise when the amazing friction on his cock stopped.

"You ready?" Kurt asked, already moving his hand out of Blaine's grip, and reaching for the bottle of lube.

"Yes," Blaine said hurriedly. "Please, Kurt, do it now."

Blaine closed his eyes against the desperation growing inside of him, and jumped a bit when he felt a lubed finger trail down his thigh towards his hole. When the finger began tracing around the opening he couldn't hold back a sigh.

"Oh, Kurt, feels good," Blaine moaned, and opened his eyes to see Kurt staring at him, a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Kurt added a little pressure and the finger toying at his entrance dipped in slightly, thrusting in and out a bit before Kurt slowly pushed it all the way in. Blaine moaned at the feeling, already anticipating a bigger stretch.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked, still pushing his finger in and out of the tight ring of muscle, moving it in circles to stretch out the walls around it.

"Mhm, you feel amazing, Kurt. Your fingers are longer than mine; I can feel you so deep," Blaine said, and started moving his hips against the thrusts of Kurt's finger. "Can you add another?" Blaine needed more already, and he wanted to show Kurt how to find that bundle of nerves inside him that turned his skin to fire.

Kurt obliged by pulling his finger almost all the way out, and moved another finger to join it. Blaine groaned loudly at the intrusion, loving the way that the stretch felt, making the heat in his belly expand and grow. More than that, this was Kurt opening him up, touching him in such an intimate way, and it made him ache.

Kurt was watching the scene unfold with wide eyes; his pupils dilated so widely that Blaine could only see a small ring of the bright color. He thrust his fingers in faster, spreading and twisting until Blaine was moaning loudly, and his eyes snapped shut against the pleasure.

"A little bit further, Kurt, you're so close-," Blaine cried out loudly as Kurt's fingers brushed over his prostate; apparently Blaine hadn't needed to help Kurt find it at all, because his long fingers were now brushing back and forth over the nerves and Blaine couldn't breathe. The pleasure was racing through his veins, and Blaine knew that he couldn't stop the near constant stream of moans pouring out of his mouth.

"Yes! Kurt, don't stop, oh, Kurt!" Blaine's hand had come to his own cock, fisting it hard and fast. Blaine could feel himself thrashing underneath Kurt, his head moving uncontrollably from side to side, his thoughts limited to Kurt, and Kurt's fingers, and Kurt's body over his.

He shuddered against the stretch as Kurt added a third finger, not stopping the thrusting of his fingers, breathing out, "God, Blaine, you look so amazing like this."

Kurt moved Blaine's hand out of the way so that he could move his other hand over Blaine's cock, and Blaine immediately felt the pressure coil too tightly, and with another brush over his prostate Blaine came hard, shooting come onto his own stomach and shouting Kurt's name.

Kurt continued to move his fingers in shallow thrusts, until Blaine lifted a hand and placed it over it over Kurt's wrist, stopping the movement. Then Kurt pulled his fingers out, and Blaine couldn't even make a noise of protest, the bliss still too strong to allow the hollow feeling he normally experienced after fingering himself.

"Wow," Kurt's voice came from next to him, where he was now lying pressed into Blaine's side, "That was so hot."

Blaine opened his eyes to look at Kurt next to him, and smiled, "That was amazing."

Then he saw Kurt moving his hand over his still hard cock, and Blaine rolled over.

"No, let me," Blaine said, trying to fight the post-orgasmic calm his body had settled in, and moved down Kurt's body.

"I'm really close already," Kurt said, trying to wave Blaine off, but Blaine's lips had already found the head of Kurt's cock, and he started bobbing his head over it, sucking hard, and it wasn't long before Kurt was crying out and coming in Blaine's mouth.

When he had licked Kurt completely clean, Blaine moved up and wrapped Kurt in his arms.

"That really was great, Kurt. Thank you." Blaine said earnestly.

"I know," Kurt said, his voice coming out slightly muffled against Blaine's chest. Then he pushed himself up to look at Blaine and said, "I want to do it again. If you're okay with it."

"Right now? Sure, just give me a minute," Blaine said, adding to the comment by pinching Kurt's side lightly and making him squeal.

"No, not what I meant," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, but then continued, "But I'm taking your enthusiasm to mean that you really did enjoy this." Kurt said this last part with a look of pure marvel on his face.

Blaine pulled Kurt back down onto his chest and smiled against his hair. "My reactions didn't give you a clue? This is all I'm going to be thinking about for a while."

Blaine could feel Kurt's smile against his bare skin.

* * *

Blaine's thoughts were drifting back to the dream he was having before he was rudely forced into consciousness by his alarm clock. He couldn't quite remember the details, but he would gladly go back to bed to figure them out.

Instead he was standing in line at the Lima Bean, having left extra early to get a much needed coffee fix, and pick up a surprise nonfat mocha for his boyfriend. Blaine tried to force himself to wake up a bit by focusing on the display case. Hmm, was it too early for biscotti?

Blaine was ripped from this thought as tall figure suddenly entered his line of sight.

"Blaine, I didn't know you'd be here this early. I see the boyfriends not around. I'm not surprised; he couldn't really keep up with us at Scandals, could he?"

"Sebastian," Blaine said curtly. He really had no problem with Sebastian personally; he seemed like a nice guy and he was obviously well liked by the Warblers, even if he was little crass. Regardless, Blaine's relationship with Kurt came first, and it was obvious that Sebastian's continued presence was making Kurt incredibly uncomfortable. Blaine couldn't have that.

The perfect excuse to get away from Sebastian finally appeared when the woman in front of him moved away from the counter and the barista looked at Blaine expectantly. He stepped around Sebastian and placed his order.

It did not work exactly to plan, however, because as Blaine moved to wait for his order, Sebastian casually followed him, leaning back against the counter and leveling his gaze on Blaine.

"Blaine, I had a really good time at Scandals the other night, and I didn't see you after, but I came to see West Side Story. You were incredible. Just as good as the Warblers said you would be." Sebastian said all of this staring straight at Blaine, and he couldn't help but feel happy at the praise from his former teammates.

"Thanks, Sebastian, it really means a lot that you guys would come out and support me," Blaine said honestly. He hoped that Sebastian would take his words back to the Warblers for him.

"Once a Warbler…hey?" Sebastian said with a smile. "But that's not really why I came over to talk to you." Blaine's smile dropped slightly as Sebastian's face returned to the predatory look that he was learning to recognize. "I want to take you out again. Just you and me this time, no third wheel."

"Listen, I'm really grateful for you taking us out and for supporting the show, but…Kurt's never going to be a third wheel. He's my boyfriend, Sebastian. I love him. I'm sorry, really, but I can't hang out with you if you're going to keep making passes at me. It makes me uncomfortable, and I'm sure Kurt would be really unhappy about it." Blaine tried to keep a determined expression, but ended up trying to lighten the air a bit by smiling apologetically at Sebastian. It seemed oddly unnecessary because he looked completely unruffled.

"Okay, Blaine, I get it." Blaine looked at him hard, as if by staring he could pull the truth from Sebastian's lips. "Really," Sebastian implored, "Maybe I'll have a relationship like that one day, and I'll understand. Until then," Sebastian paused, "I'd still like to hang out with you, Blaine. I'll see you around."

With that, Sebastian moved from the counter, and Blaine noticed his and Kurt's coffee where it had been hidden behind him. He suddenly remembered that he had to head to school, and he was definitely going to be late. Crap.


End file.
